Attack Cats
by sophtiger
Summary: Fang lead the group of cats into the forest. He never knew that they would turn into four clans... Read as the four clans, Fang Clan, Red Clan, Ice Clan, and Dust Clan, survive harsh leaf-bare's and many deaths in battle...
1. Chapter 1

Attack Cats

Cloudy gazed over the cliff. It was beautiful, with water running under the smooth rock cliff. Cloudy, a lazy she-cat, enjoyed falling to sleep, hearing the water. But today, she just felt like watching it.

Fang, a huge, muscular gray tom-cat, padded through the forest. He lifted his head and smelled the air. "Red, Claw, Dust, Icy, come here," he announced loudly. Red, Claw, Dust, and Icy hurried over to their leader. Fang looked at Icy. (Any cat with "y" or "s" at the end of their name is a cat training to be an "Attack Cat", which means your a full member of the group now, a warrior.)

Icy looked up. She had joined the group Fang had made recently. It had sounded fun. But now she wanted out. Fang said he would kill any cat who wanted out though, so she kept her mouth shut.

Red was the mentor of Icy, and he was also the second in command of the group. Red had an orange pelt, with dark orange stripes running down his back that looked like they were red, so Fang named him that. He liked his new name much better than his old name, Toby.

Fang had told the group to look around for new recruits. He had called them back because he found a special one, his sister, Cloudy. Fang stared in shock at the white she-cat, lying on the cliff. He flicked his tail, which meant follow him. Fang quietly creeped through the bushes in his way, with the group following. Fang flicked his ear and the group stopped. He gazed at Cloudy with his emerald green eyes. She was still a beautiful pearly white color, and she had grown in both height and weight.

He silently padded towards Cloudy, and flicked his tail for the group to follow. The dusty gray tom-cat leader spoke. "Cloudy..."

Cloudy heard a voice. She perked her ears. Was that her name being called? She nervously turned around, claws unsheathed in case the cat wanted a fight. Her jaw dropped in surprise. "Ashes!" she called in happiness, sheathing her claws and running towards her brother. She purred happily. "Ashes, where have you been?" she asked. Fang looked at her. "My name is Fang now, and I'm the leader of a group of cats called Attack Cats. Want to join, sister... please?" he asked. Cloudy looked unsure, but nodded her head anyway. Fang turned. "These are the cats in my group," he announced. The cats stepped out, they had been hiding in a bush. Cloudy looked at Fang. "Ash-I mean Fang, I have another cat with me. He's out hunting though. His name is Sage, and I took him in when he was just a little kitten, lost in the forest," she said. Fang nodded. "He may join if he wants," he said. Fang looked around at the group. "Also, I want to change things up so we are stronger. Red, Dust, and Icy, you are now Redstar, Dustfall, and Icepaw. Redstar is the leader, Dustfall the deputy, and Icepaw, an apprentice." The cats looked shocked by Fang's new theory, but nodded. Fang continued with his speech. "Icepaw, do you promise to protect your clan at all cost, even at the cost of your life?" Icepaw nodded. "Then by the power of this clan, I name you Icestep," Fang said. Icestep nodded again, pleased with her new name. Just then, Sage padded into the clearing, two mice in his jaws. Surprised, he dropped the mice. "Cloudy, who are these cats?" He asked. "They are a clan, formed by my brother Fang. Remember the stories about Ashes? He changed his name," Cloudy told him. Fang nodded. "Sage, would you like to join?" he asked. Sage looked at Cloudy. Cloudy nodded. "Yes, I do," Sage said. "Then by the power of this clan, I name you Sageleaf," Fang said. "And Cloudy, I name you Cloudysky," Cloudysky and Sageleaf both nodded in approval, pleased with their names. Fang looked around. "Their will be four clans, as soon as we get more people. I will be Fangstar, and we will meet here at this cliff every moon to share news. Right now we have to decide our clan names," Fangstar said. Redstar looked at his group. "I name our clan... RedClan," Redstar announced. Fangstar nodded. "I name our clan FangClan," He said. "Actually, now that we have more members, we can make two other clans. Icestep, you will be Icestar... what do you want your clan to be named?" he asked. Icestar looked surprised that Fangstar had chosen her. "IceClan," she said. Right when Fangstar was about to announce the leader of the fourth clan, ten cats walked into the clearing. Dustfall lead them. Fangstar's jaw dropped. "Fangstar, I brought my friends, and they brought their friends, and so on," Dustfall said as thirty other cats walked in. "Dustfall, I name you Duststar. You are a clever young cat, lead your clan well," Fangstar said. Duststar dipped his head in respect. "I name my clan DustClan, and ten of these cats will be in it," he said. "Ten will be in each clan," he corrected himself. "I name my cats Blossomstripe, the deputy, Snowfall, the medicine cat, Robinpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, Ragecall, Frogleap, Crocodilefoot, Songvalley, Skyheart, Stripepaw, and Blackkit," Duststar said. Fangstar then announced his clan. "Cloudysky, Sageleaf, the deputy, Runningbrook, the medicine cat, Fishsplash, Roaringblaze, Sparkfrost, Lionstrike, Robinpaw, Lightpaw, Breezekit, Whitekit, and Shadowkit." Redstar then listed off his. "Whitecloud, the deputy, Flamepelt, the medicine cat, Fireblaze, Frostwind, Floodwave, Rivercurrent, Slashpaw, Frogpaw, Shadepaw, and Tigerkit." Icestar stepped forward. "Brookstream, the deputy, Sparrowwing, the medicine cat, Heartsong, Blazefrost, Icyclaw, Wolfleap, Songpaw, Ghostkit, Dogkit, and Lionkit," Icestar finished. Fangstar, Redstar, Icestar, and Duststar then decided on Clan boundary lines and found a camp. They made dens and put fresh moss in the dens to sleep on. The leaders found a place they named Soul Water Cave. There they got their nine lives. After that, clan life started, and after a few moons it became normal and everyone was happy. But then Winter came, and many cats died of starvation. Icestar's new kits, Spiritkit, Soulkit, and Stonekit died. She only had one kit left and he was very sick, Snakekit. Icestar lost three lives because of the harsh winter, Fangstar lost four, Duststar lost seven, and Redstar lost six. Then Duststar lost another life in a battle with RedClan for more territory. DustClan sadly lost.

Duststar called his deputy, Stripeflash, and his medicine cat Robinflight to his den. Duststar was very sick, and the whole clan was still sad about the deputy Blossomstripe and the medicine cat Snowfall's deaths. Robinflight feared Duststar wouldn't survive this winter, and Stripeflash was confused and angry at RedClan.

Robinflight sighed, giving Duststar more herbs. "Duststar, you won't make it," Robinflight whispered sadly. Stripeflash padded over. "He has to, I just became deputy and I can't lead a clan yet!" he said, scared. Robinflight looked at Stripeflash. "It is time I tell you my dream..." Robinflight mumbled. Stripeflash looked confused. "The snow's fall brings the flight of a robin. The flash of a stripe takes over when the blossom is gone," Robinflight said. Stripeflash looked annoyed. "That already happened," he said. "Keep listening," Robinflight whispered, glancing at Duststar. "When the dust falls, the stripe will fall with it. The lion's roar will shake the stripe into nothing and the snake will slither up but won't hiss." Robinflight whispered to a very confused Stripeflash. "So basically, I'm going to get killed by a lion and a weird snake?" Stripeflash asked. Robinflight shook his head, annoyed. "Snakepath and Lionspirit are in IceClan... your destiny lies in that clan. I don't know how your path is intertwined with theirs, I just know it is," Robinflight said.

Stripestar and Icestar were locked in combat. Icestar though DustClan was stealing prey. "Icestar, we don't steal prey from anyone," Stripestar hissed, clawing Icestar's ear. Icestar growled and furiously clawed at his throat. The new deputy of DustClan, Blackthorn, leapt onto Icestar's back and slashed her back with his claws. Icestar continued attacking Stripestar's throat, and eventually Stripestar went limp. "Stripestar is losing a life again!" a DustClan warrior shouted.

Snakepath stared at Icestar madly clawing at the DustClan leader's throat. Icestar had gone insane when her second litter of kits died, Springkit, Snowkit, and Scarkit. She even made up reasons to attack other clans. Icestar was his mom, but he had to stop her, or more warriors would die for no reason. He took a deep breath, and lunged towards Icestar.

Icestar grinned madly as Stripestar went limp. Suddenly she felt weight crash onto her back, and sharp claws scratching her. "Probably the deputy of DustClan," she thought. "Well I'll teach him a lesson..."

Lionspirit noticed Stripestar go limp. "Good," he thought. Stripestar and his clan should all die. He bounded towards Icestar. A flash of gray shot through the air. "Huh?" he thought, confused. He looked closer, and it was... Snakepath? Lionspirit growled. Snakepath was a traitor! He wanted to save Stripestar. Lionspirit suddenly smiled. Well, he wouldn't be successful. Lionspirit ran towards the now conscious Stripestar and unsheathed his gigantic curved claws.

Stripestar woke up. He had just lost a life. Icestar had killed him two times, he had to be careful or he would lose all his lives. Thankfully, he saw a gray warrior attacking Icestar. He stared at the warrior. "It's Snakepath..." Stripestar thought. "He's in IceClan. Why is he attacking his leader?" Stripestar shook the thought out of his head. He was probably just a gray tom who looked like Snakepath. Just as he was thinking that, a huge orange tom crashed into him, clawing at his throat.

Ghostfoot and his friend Dogfur battled two she-cats of DustClan, Skyheart and Crocodilefoot. Songvalley and Ragecall rushed over to help them so Ghostfoot and Dogfur quickly left the fight and split up. Ghostfoot looked around, and noticed that Lionspirit was struggling against Stripestar. He hurried over, ready to fight.

Stripestar easily fought Lionspirit. He was a leader, after all. He could beat a single warrior of IceClan any time. He regretted thinking that as another tom-cat joined the battle. "Thanks Ghostfoot," Lionspirit muttered. "So the gray cat is Ghostfoot..." Stripestar thought, thinking of Robinflight's dream. Could the orange cat be Lionspirit?

Blackstar lead the way into DustClan camp. After Stripestar and Icestar died, the clans had decided to end the battle. Tail dragging in the dirt, Blackstar padded into their camp. A tom-cat named Snakepath had killed Icestar, his own leader, so he joined DustClan. Blackstar was planning to make him deputy because he tried his best to save Stripestar, and Robinflight had filled Blackstar in on his dream. "He won't hiss..." Blackstar thought. "He won't hurt us I think," He muttered under his breath, leaping onto High Rock. The clan gathered quickly as he called for a clan meeting. "DustClan, I am the new leader, and I must pick a deputy," Blackstar announced. "I have chosen..." He took a deep breath, hoping he was doing the right thing. "Snakepath," he said. Snakepath dipped his head in respect, a grin showing on his face. Blackstar jumped down from High Rock and padded into his den, signaling to the clan that the meeting was over.

Snakepath padded into the nursery to see his kits. His friend, Icefrost, padded in after him. "Skyheart, what are you going to name the kits?" Icefrost asked. Skyheart looked at a golden tom-cat with a black tail-tip. "That one will be named Shinekit," She said, then nodded for Snakepath to pick the next name.

Snakepath rested his tail on a gray tom-cat with black stripes. "Badgerkit," he said.

Skyheart gazed at a black tom-cat with a white tail-tip and white paws. "Twistedkit," she announced.

Snakepath looked at Icefrost. "Icefrost, name the last one," he said. Icefrost smiled, looking at a dusty gray she-cat with dark gray stripes. "Echokit," Icefrost said. Snakepath looked pleased with the names. "Shinekit, Badgerkit, Twistedkit, and Echokit," Snakepath said, looking at his kits. "Good names," said Robinflight, coming into the nursery. He looked at the kits and padded out. Snakepath shook his head. Robinflight was so mysterious sometimes.

Snakepath leaped into Ice Clan camp. They had been stealing prey from Dust Clan territory. He spotted a golden tom fighting beside a black tom-cat, and hurried over. "Twistedfang, Shinesky, go help Blackstar, I can handle these two she-cats," Snakepath said quickly, clawing the cats. He dived under one of them and madly slashed at their belly, making the cat yowl in pain. It ran away, leaving just a dark brown she-cat. They fought for a long time, until Snakepath started furiously clawing her throat. She went limp so Snakepath rushed over to help Blackstar. "No..." Snakepath wailed when he spotted a bleeding gray tom-cat with black stripes on the ground. Badgerpelt... Snakepath looked for the medicine cat, but by the time Robinflight got to Badgerpelt, he wasn't breathing. "I'm sorry, Snakepath... but your kit just died," Robinflight said. Snakepath stared at Badgerpelt, sorrow in his gaze. He pushed his head into his kit's fur, wailing sadly. Snakepath stood up and tried not to look at the lifeless body of Badgerpelt. Skyheart padded over and wailed in sorrow. Suddenly, a huge brown tom crashed into Snakepath. "You betrayed us," he hissed. "Dogstar, Icestar had to be killed," Snakepath growled. Ghostfoot, the Ice Clan deputy, slammed into Snakepath. "No she didn't," he hissed, clawing at Snakepath's throat.

Blackstar only had one life left, they had to retreat. Suddenly he noticed Snakepath trying to get two huge tom-cats off of him. Blackstar raced towards Snakepath and crashed into Dogstar, growling. He madly slashed his throat, and Ghostfoot joined the fight. Snakepath had time to escape.

Snakepath looked at Blackstar, astonished. He was signaling Dust Clan to retreat! Then he spotted his daughter, Echopath, leading a huge dusty gray tom into the battle. His eyes widened as he saw a whole clan follow. Echopath had brought Fang Clan into the fight. He saw Sageleaf and Cloudysky attacking Dogstar and Ghostfoot. Wait... where was Blackstar? He glanced around and gasped in shock when he saw the limp body of Blackstar. He had died...

Dogstar yowled for his clan to retreat to camp. Snakestar hurled insults at them. "Mousebrains!" he shouted as they ran to their camp. Fangstar had lost a life but he still had four left. Snakestar still had to go to the Soul Water Cave to get his nine lives though. He lead the clan back to camp and picked a new deputy, Echopath. Echopath and Snakestar went to the Soul Water Cave and Echopath waited outside while Snakestar received his nine lives. Oddly, another tom-cat walked out with him. He dipped his head to Snakestar. "Farewell," he called, slightly in a hiss, padding away. "Who was that?" Echopath questioned Snakestar. "Ghoststar," Snakestar said. "Dogstar died." "Oh" Echopath said as they padded back to camp for a good, long sleep.

Robinflight stared at the starry figure. "Hello," Duststar said. "You must pick a new apprentice soon..." Duststar mumbled. Duststar cleared his throat and spoke. "The moon will shine onto this path... the path of healing." Duststar's voice echoed in Robinflight's mind as he woke up.

"Moonkit, I now name you Moonpaw," Snakestar announced. The whole clan cheered until Snakestar flicked his tail for silence. "Your mentor will be Robinflight," he said. Robinflight nodded and padded over to his apprentice.

Moonpaw looked at the she-cat. She could name one of the kits? Moonpaw glanced down at Skyheart's kits. Tigerkit, Stonekit, Scorchkit, and one left for her to name. "Um..." Moonpaw wondered aloud, thinking of names for the dusty gray tom. "Ashkit," she said, then walked over to Echopath and her kits. Echopath looked up. "I decided to name them Oakkit, Songkit, and Blackkit." Moonpaw nodded. "Good names," she said. Echopath purred in thanks. Moonpaw sighed. Seven kits had been born, and she was exhausted. Robinflight didn't help at all, he was like a grumpy old elder.

Robinflight cheered the loudest at Moonpath's name ceremony. Moonpath purred in happiness. Robinflight suddenly walked up to Snakestar. "Snakestar," he rasped. "I wish to move into the elders den." Snakestar looked shocked, but dipped his head in respect for the older cat. Moonpath burst into tears and crashed into her mentor, sobbing on his shoulder. "Don't become an elder!" she screeched like a kit. Robinflight sighed, and gently shoved her away. After Robinflight retired to the elders den, Moonpath was devastated.

Moonpath stood proudly as Snakestar named her apprentice. "You will now be named Ashvalley," Snakestar announced. A sudden memory of her ceremony flashed into her mind, and she remembered Robinflight. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered his death. Moonpath quickly looked up and smiled, shaking the thought from her head.

Snakestar growled and lashed out at Tigerdash. He had betrayed the clan by helping Ghoststar kill Crocodilefoot, and was banished, but refused to leave. Tigerdash flashed a grin and quickly struck Snakestar's throat with his claws, over and over, until Snakestar lost all of his lives. Echopath raced into the clearing with help, and her jaw dropped. She realized what had happened, and hissed angrily. Echopath's gaze locked onto Tigerdash, and she yowled angrily. "ATTACK!" the cats Echopath had called to help leaped forward, all of them landing on Tigerdash, attacking him fiercely. Echopath signaled them to stop and padded forward, claws unsheathed, teeth bared. "You killed my FATHER!" she hissed loudly, then gave Tigerdash the death blow with her claws.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Echostar dashed to the gathering place, the cliff where the clans were made. Her clan raced after her, her new deputy in the lead, Scorchstep. Scorchstep was a dark brown tom with massive orange paws and a white-tipped tail. He was very friendly and clever, a perfect choice for deputy. Echostar skidded to a halt, realizing they were at the gathering place. She sniffed the air, and caught Red Clan scent mixed with Fang Clan. Ice Clan still hadn't arrived. She leaped onto a huge rock that they called Gathering Rock, where Redstar and Fangstar were sitting. After a few moments, Ice Clan raced into the clearing, lead by Ghoststar. He leaped up onto Gathering Rock, and motioned his tail towards Fangstar to start the gathering. Fangstar got up from his sitting position and started to speak. "Fang Clan is doing well, prey is running great, and we have a new deputy because Sageleaf sadly died of old age." Fangstar flicked his tail. "The new deputy is Shadowgaze." The clans cheered, the black she cat Shadowgaze's face full of pride. Fangstar continued. "As you can see, I am very old, and have only four lives left, so I am proud to say that Shadowgaze will make a great leader when I pass away." Fangstar stepped back, done with his speech. Redstar then stepped forward, his emerald gaze directed at Ghoststar. "Ice Clan started a battle with my clan for more territory." Angry yowls broke out, and Ghoststar calmly flicked his ear, though you could see anger burning in his eyes as Redstar continued. "They lost, but our medicine cat, Streamleap, was killed by none other then Ghoststar himself!" Red Clan yowled in agreement, and Ghoststar stared at Redstar, hatred clearly showing in his eyes. Redstar lashed his tail. "Our new medicine cat is Clouddrift, and she picked an apprentice, Deadpaw. Also, Whitecloud, our deputy, died of old age, and has been replaced by Slashface. Shadefrost had three kits, Lionkit, Clawedkit, and Windykit." He stepped back, done with his speech. Ghoststar, pelt bristling in anger, stepped forward. He forced his fur to lie flat, and spoke. "Tigersoul of Red Clan killed my deputy, Lionspirit, so I have made Wavesplash the new deputy. Too apprentices were made, Volepaw and Shinepaw. Prey is good, and our medicine cat Floodfall has picked an apprentice, Volepaw." Ghoststar stepped back and it was finally Echostar's turn. She padded forward on the huge rock. "Snakestar died in a battle with Ice Clan, and I am now Echostar. The new deputy is Scorchstep. Prey is great, and there are seven new apprentices, Deadlypaw, Flamepaw, Frozenpaw, Rosepaw, Whitepaw, Willowpaw, Goldenpaw, and Burningpaw." She leaped off Gathering Rock and the other leaders followed, Ghoststar and Redstar immediately parting ways. The gathering ended, and all the clans went back to their camps.

Deadlyfrost purred in amusement. Whiteflower had stepped on a twig, alerting the mouse she was chasing. Whiteflower chased after it, but it quickly darted away and vanished into the forest. Whiteflower looked at him, an annoyed look on her face. She cuffed his ear, then went back to hunting. Burningflame and Goldenshine padded after her, Willowleaf trailing after them, talking to her best friend, Frozenice. A moment later Roseblossom appeared, stalking a mouse. Echostar had sent all the new warriors out hunting a few days after their ceremony so all the senior warriors could rest for a day. The energetic young warriors were pleased with her decision, as they loved to hunt, all except for Flameblaze, who was a lazy orange tabby tom who strangely disappeared each day, though no cat knew where he went. "Hmm..." Deadlyfrost wondered aloud. "Maybe I could follow him." Just as he was thinking that, Flameblaze darted past him, a blur of orange fur. He shook his pelt and raced after him, careful not to step on any sticks or alert the orange tom. Suddenly Flameblaze stopped, and Deadlyfrost skidded to a halt, nearly crashing into him. Deadlyfrost hid behind a tree and watched as Flameblaze padded towards a black she-cat. Deadlyfrost gasped and turned around to race back to camp. Gasping for breath, she darted towards the leader, who was sharing a rabbit with the deputy. Echostar pricked her ears and turned her head to look at Deadlyfrost, gulping down a piece of rabbit. Deadlyfrost stared at her. "Echostar, Flameblaze has a mate in Fang Clan!" Echostar's eyes widened in shock and Scorchstep gasped. Echostar then narrowed her eyes. "Take me to him," she commanded, flicking her tail for Scorchstep to follow. The deputy quickly finished off the rabbit and rose to his paws. The clan stared in curiosity as Deadlyfrost lead Echostar and the deputy out of camp. Deadlyfrost stopped when she came into sight of Flameblaze and the she-cat. Echostar padded into the clearing. "Flameblaze," she said. "Who... is that?" Flameblaze gulped and Echostar narrowed her eyes. The she-cat looked at Echostar and sighed, glancing at Flameblaze. "I'm Shadowgaze." Deadlyfrost's eyes widened, Scorchstep gaped in astonishment, and Echostar just stood there, frozen in shock. Finally Echostar came to her senses. "You're... the new Fang Clan deputy?" she asked, still in shock. Shadowgaze nodded. Flameblaze glanced around at the cats in the clearing. He shook his pelt and let out a yawn, drawing Echostar's attention. "Flameblaze, you must be punished," Echostar hissed. She looked back at Shadowgaze. "As for you, I'm afraid I'll have to tell Fangstar about this." Shadowgaze shook her head in fear. "No, please no, Fangstar would exile me!" Echostar paused for a moment, considering the she-cat's words. She finally made a decision. "Fine, I won't tell Fangstar, but this can never happen again." Shadowgaze nodded and gave her thanks before turning and dashing back to Fang Clan territory. Flameblaze fearfully stared at his leader, wondering what his punishment was. What if he was going to be exiled? He shivered, thinking of what being a rogue would be like. Another choice suddenly popped into his mind. He could join Fang Clan. He quickly decided that was not an option. Fangstar probably wouldn't let him... or would he? A voice burst into his thoughts. "Flameblaze, come back to camp and I will decide your punishment," Echostar said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A pair of amber eyes evily gleamed from inside a bush. Cobrastrike happily watched as Shadowgaze dashed back to Fang Clan camp. If Echostar won't tell Fangstar, then she will.

Shadowgaze padded into Fang Clan camp, carrying a rabbit in her jaws. "Hello Cobrastrike," she mumbled through her rabbit. "Hi, Shadowgaze," Cobrastrike replied, sounding strangely excited. Shadowgaze dropped her rabbit in the fresh kill pile, and noticed Cobrastrike slip into Fangstar's den. She watched the den for a moment, trying to hear what Cobrastrike was telling Fangstar, but she must be whispering, because Shadowgaze couldn't hear a thing. Just then sharp teeth bit into her tail, making her hiss in pain. She turned her head around to see a tiny kit clinging onto her tail. Shadowgaze shook her tail, and the kit let go. Three more kits raced up to her. "Hi," they chorused. There was a light brown she-kit, a golden tom, a light brown tom with white paws, and a black tom. The light brown she-kit looked annoyed, and Shadowgaze couldn't blame her. Three brothers must be hard to put up with. She chuckled, watching the kits writhe on the ground in a heap, play fighting. She looked up to see a light brown she-cat with black paws pad over, a golden tom following. "Hi Willowleaf," she said to the she-cat, turning her glance back towards the kits. Willowleaf sat down, curling her tail over her paws, the golden tom doing the same. Willowleaf turned her head to look at the tom. "Blazingstep, aren't you sad that Fangstar might die soon?" The golden tom, Blazingstep, looked at her, nodding sadly. "He is a great leader." Shadowgaze turned her head to look at them. "I agree, I'm not ready to take his place." She was about to get up and eat some prey when the leader called for a meeting. She spotted Cobrastrike staring at her, a huge grin on her muzzle. She sat down, ignoring Cobrastrike's cold gaze burning into her pelt. Fangstar glanced around to make sure everyone was there, then began to speak. "Cobrastrike told me that one of our warriors has a mate in a different clan named Flameblaze." The clan gasped, then Fangstar continued. "That warrior is the deputy Shadowgaze, and she will not be deputy anymore as her punishment." Shadowgaze stared at Fangstar, a look of horror on her face. Fangstar stared at her, disappointment in his eyes. He sighed, and looked away. "The new deputy will be..." The clan waited for the name, holding their breaths. "Cobrastrike." Shadowgaze looked at Cobrastrike. She couldn't be deputy! Cobrastrike was a rude she-cat who was always trying to be the leader. She was power-hungry! Cobrastrike stared back at Shadowgaze, her smile growing. Shadowgaze sighed. She couldn't stop Cobrastrike. She had broken the warrior code, and Fangstar wouldn't believe her if she told him Cobrastrike was the wrong choice, by far. Shadowgaze had even heard that a cat was killed a moon ago, and a piece of fur found near the body matched Cobrastrike's pelt. She sighed again, exhausted from the long day. She padded to her den and was almost asleep when she heard a yowl erupt from Fangstar's den. Her ears perked, and she rose to her paws. Shadowgaze rushed towards the leader's den, unsheathing her long sharp claws. She darted inside, fur bristling with fear. Then she saw Cobrastrike, her emerald eyes evily glinting in the darkness. She was standing over a body... Fangstar's body. Shadowgaze watchd as Cobrastrike lashed her claws out at the limp body, making sure he was dead. Shadowgaze pushed her pelt against the wall of the den as Cobrastrike brushed past, chuckling softly. Shadowgaze let out a breath of air, terrified of what she had seen. She raced out of den and hurried to the warriors den. It would be dealt with in the morning. Shadowgaze slowly fell asleep, shivering in fear, thinking she might be next. The next day, Cobrastar yowled for a meeting. She had gone to the Soul Water Cave and received her nine lives. The clan padded towards the giant rock they used for meetings, surprised to see Cobrastar standing there instead of Fangstar. Cobrastar's happy smile turned into a sad frown as she spoke. "I'm Cobrastar. I'm sad to say I entered Fangstar's den last night and found him on the ground, dead. He must of died of old age." Several cats broke out crying at Cobrastar's words. Cobrastar faked a tear, then began to speak once more. "The deputy must be chosen..." she looked around the crowd of cats, her stare burning into Shadowgaze. Shadowgaze looked away, fear coursing through her pelt. What if she knew that Shadowgaze had been there at Fangstar's death? "The deputy will be Blazingstep," Cobrastar finished, interrupting Shadowgaze's thoughts. Blazingstep's kits bounced around him happily, and he grinned. Willowleaf purred a congratulations, and Shadowgaze padded over to him, saying when Cobrastar died he'd be a great leader. Later that day, Shadowgaze thought up a plan to kill Cobrastar. She would aim for Cobrastar's throat, which would make her lose all of her lives at once. Shadowgaze was padding over to Cobrastar's den when a fiery orange pelt caught her eye. She gasped as Flameblaze padded into Fang Clan camp. Shadowgaze quickly slipped into the leader's den, to avoid Flameblaze seeing her. When she got in, she saw Cobrastar sitting there, staring at her, as if she knew Shadowgaze was coming. "Hello..." Cobrastar purred, chilling Shadowgaze's pelt. She remembered her plan, but then noticed Willowleaf sitting in a shadow, grinning. Shadowgaze choked in horror. Her best friend, evil like Cobrastar.

Flameblaze padded into Fang Clan camp. He spotted Shadowgaze's pelt disappear into the leader's den, so he decided to follow her. Before he could pad into the den, a golden tom crashed into him, slashing his shoulder. Flameblaze kicked the golden tom off of him with his powerful hind legs and got up. "I wish to join this clan, I am sorry to have startled you," he apologized. The golden tom nodded slightly, unconvinced of his story. "Well, you can ask Cobrastar... I'll wait out here so you don't try anything stupid." Flameblaze thanked the tom, then padded into the leader's den. He looked at Cobrastar and silently stepped forward, noticing Shadowgaze and a brown cat also in the den. Flameblaze brushed past Shadowgaze, making her pelt bush up in surprise. Willowleaf just watched as he stood before Cobrastar. Flameblaze dipped his head. "Cobrastar, I ask your permission to join Fang Clan," he announced. In the corner of his eye, he saw Shadowgaze's tail lashing. Why was she angry? Cobrastar studied Flameblaze, and nodded. "Yes you may join." Willowleaf clearly disapproved, her pelt bristling and tail lashing, staring at Flameblaze with cold eyes. Suddenly a huge scene unfolded before Flameblaze's eyes. He saw Cobrastar leap towards Shadowgaze, unsheathing her claws and hissing, while Willowleaf chuckled and unsheathed her claws. He stared at Shadowgaze and Cobrastar, who were now writhing on the ground, clawing at each others throats. He had to do something... Flameblaze pounced onto Cobrastar's back, slashing her neck. Cobrastar hissed in anger and shook him off. Suddenly the golden tom burst into the den, fur bushed up in shock. He looked at Cobrastar, Shadowgaze, Willowleaf, and Flameblaze, not knowing what to do. Willowleaf purred evily, brushing against her mate. "Blazingstep, Shadowgaze attacked Cobrastar," she murmured. Flameblaze stared at Willowleaf in horror. "No she didn't," he said, stepping towards them. Willowleaf flashed Flameblaze a look of hatred before looking back at Blazingstep. "Who do you believe?" she growled. "Me, or him?" Blazingstep looked confused and unsure of what to do. He glanced at Flameblaze, then back at Willowleaf. Flameblaze started to speak again. "Cobrastar attacked Shadowgaze, and Willowleaf just watched!" Flameblaze watched as Blazingstep stared at his mate, hurt flashing in his eyes. "This is true, isn't it Willowleaf?" Willowleaf looked at him, her evil emerald green eyes gleaming. "Yes," she whispered, then swiftly slammed into Blazingstep, knocking him to the ground. She slashed at his throat wildly with her sharp claws. Flameblaze darted forward, striking her throat madly. He descended his fangs ino her throat, piercing them deep. Flameblaze dug his fangs in her throat, and she writhed in pain, trying to get him off of her, but she wasn't strong enough, and eventually fell limp. Blazingstep looked Willowleaf's dead body, and a tear streamed down his face. He shook his pelt, and together he and Flameblaze leaped onto Cobrastar, helping a wounded Shadowgaze fight the leader. Finally Blazingstep dug his claws into Cobrastar's throat, giving her the killing blow, and she lost all her lives.

Several moons later, Shadowgaze was having her kits. The medicine cat Burnleaf and his father, Blazingstar padding into the den. Burnleaf rushed around, shooing everyone out and grabbing herbs. A few moments later, Shadowgaze was lying down, looking at her kits. Blazingstar padded in. "What should we name our kits?" he meowed. Shadowgaze rested her tail on a golden she-kit. "Her name will be Yellowkit," Shadowgaze said. Blazingstar glanced at a black tom with white paws and a white-tipped tail, and said "This kit's name will be Skykit." Shadowgaze named a black she-kit Twilightkit and Blazingstar named the last kit, an orange she-kit with dark stripes that looked red. "Scorchedkit," he meowed. Then the deputy padded in, a light brown tom with white paws named Cloudstep. "Hello father," he meowed to Blazingstar. He looked at the kits. "Great additions to the clan," he added. He turned to Shadowgaze and meowed "I know you're not my real mother, but your probably much nicer than she was." After that he left. Blazingstar sighed, sad to be reminded of Willowleaf.

Blazingstar proudly called a meeting. His kits bounced excitedly next to their mother, and the clan gathered, wondering what the meeting was about. Blazingstar excitedly called up his kits. Skykit pounced onto the rock, Scorchedkit, Yellowkit, and Twilightkit following. Blazingstar announced their names, Skypaw, Scorchedpaw, Yellowpaw, and Twilightpaw, then started to say who their mentors are. "Skypaw, your mentor will be Cloudstep," he meowed. Skypaw happily jumped off the rock and padded towards her mentor. "Scorchedpaw, your mentor will be Flameblaze," he meowed. The apprentice excitedly hopped off the rock and bounded towards her mentor. "Yellowpaw, your mentor will be Burnleaf, the medicine cat." Yellowpaw calmly leaped off the rock and padded towards her mentor. "Twilightpaw, your mentor will be Leafsplash." Twilightpaw leaped off the rock and padded towards her half sister.

A few moons later, Blazingstar called a meeting. "Streamkit, Graykit, and Darkkit please come up." The three toms happily pounced onto the giant rock. "By the power of the Soul Water Cave ancestors, I now name you Streampaw, Graypaw, and Darkpaw." The new apprentices excitedly licked the leader's shoulder in respect and he continued. "Streampaw, your mentor will be Stormcloud." The apprentice leaped off the rock and excitedly ran up to the tom. "Graypaw, your mentor will be Flowerfur, and Streampaw, your mentor will be Owlflight." The new apprentices both leaped off the rock and padded towards their mentors excitedly. Blazingstar then called up Skypaw, Scorchedpaw, Yellowpaw, and Twilightpaw. "You have all trained hard to be a warrior. Do you believe you are ready to risk your life for your clan, and be loyal?" Blazingstar asked. "Yes," the apprentices meowed. "Skypaw, I now name you Skyfang. You are a thoughtful and friendly cat." Skyfang nodded in respect. "Scorchedpaw, I now name you Scorchedstripe. You are a swift and clever cat." Scorchedstripe dipped her head. "Yellowpaw, the Soul Water Cave names you Yellowgleam. You are a kind and caring medicine cat apprentice. I'm sure Burnleaf will continue to teach you well." Yellowgleam happily nodded. "Twilightpaw, I now name you Twilightsky. You are a quiet and swift cat." Twilightsky dipped her head. Blazingstar ended the meeting and all of the cats headed to their dens to sleep. After they all had got settled in their nests, they heard a loud yowl pierce the silence. "Ice Clan, ATTACK!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please review. -sophtiger


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The black cat silently watched as the battle occurred under her. She shifted a little, making the branch shake slightly. A cat looked up and saw her, staring at the branch curiously. The black cat flattened her ears and tried to not be seen, but it was no use. The other cat was already starting to claw it's way up the tree. "Who are you?" the black cat hissed. The golden cat just stared at her, his amber eyes showing a look of confusion. "You're not in Fang Clan or Ice Clan," he muttered softly. She looked at him, fury burning in her eyes. "Of course I'm not in one of those mouse-brained clans!" she growled.

Anger flashed in the golden tom's eyes, but slowly vanished, to be replaced again by a look of confusion. "Then who are you?" he asked. The black cat stared at him. "I asked first," she meowed in annoyance. The tom gazed at her. "I'm Burnleaf," he mumbled. The black she-cat stared at her paws. "I'm... I'm Claw." Burnleaf looked at her. "The only Claw I've heard of has to be dead by now... and it's a tom-cat," he meowed. Suddenly Claw looked up, curiosity shining in her emerald green eyes. "You know my grandfather?" she asked. "Well I didn't know him, Fangstar did," Burnleaf replied.

Claw's ears perked. A few cats were meowing nearby the tree. She just heard a sentence, being spoken by a black tom with a white-tipped tail and white paws. "As you can see," he meowed to the group. "Burnleaf appears to have an Ice Clan friend, so he must be killed quietly. Burningstar mustn't know of this plan." The cats nodded. Claw flattened her ears and quietly meowed to Burnleaf what the cat had said. "My half brother?" he hissed to himself. Claw strained to hear what he said next.

"Skyfang was always the worst," he quietly whispered to himself. Suddenly Burnleaf yowled in terror.

Claw swiftly sank her fangs into his scruff and pulled him back onto the branch. "What happened," she hissed quietly, glancing around, expecting to see Skyfang nearby. "I was pushed off by someone..." he mumbled, still in shock. "I barely managed to hang on." Claw lifted her head and scented the air. "I smell that cat from before," she whispered. "Skyfang," Burnleaf murmured, looking around, searching for the black and white pelt of his half brother. "He's coming nearby," Burnleaf hissed in fear. Claw stared at the cat Skyfang then glanced at Burnleaf in terror. "And he's got about five cats with him."

Skyfang proudly led the group of five cats to kill his half brother who had betrayed the clan; Leafsplash, Thunderecho, Scorchedstripe, Twilightsky, and Dogyelp. "Stop," Skyfang hissed, flicking his tail. He looked up at Burnleaf and the other cat's terrified faces. Skyfang chuckled, unsheathing his claws and slowly padded forwards. "Scorchedstripe, Leafsplash, and Thunderecho stay down here in case they try to get away," he meowed quietly. He flicked his tail and started to climb the tree, hooking his claws into the bark, Dogyelp and Twilightsky following.

"Claw," Burnleaf whispered. "What," she hissed. "They are coming..." he replied, staring in horror at the angry Skyfang who was now climbing the tree, with his half sister and another cat following him. Burnleaf was about to suggest jumping off the tree, even though it was a deadly fall, but he noticed three cats down there. He gasped, tears in his eyes, when he saw his own sister among them. He quickly shook his pelt, seeing that Skyfang was almost at their branch. "We have to tell him not to attack," he mumbled.

Claw glared at him, annoyed. "He probably won't listen, he wants the leader to honor him and someday make him second in command." "Deputy," Burnleaf corrected her. Claw batted at his ear with her paw. "It doesn't matter," she hissed, turning to face a grinning Skyfang, the quiet Twilightsky starting to haul herself up onto the branch. Dogyelp had decided to not go along with Skyfang's plan, he was afraid he might get injured.

Burnleaf pounced onto Skyfang, swiping his claws clumsily at Skyfang's nose. Skyfang laughed and swiftly slashed his claws at Burnleaf's shoulder. Burnleaf sighed and tried to think of a move. He hadn't learned much fighting skills, being a medicine cat and all. "Too late," Skyfang chuckled, swinging his paw past Burnleaf's nose, making him feel a sudden sting. Burnleaf hissed in reply, slipping under Skyfang and clawing at his belly, barely keeping himself on the branch.

Skyfang kept attacking Burnleaf, and Burnleaf started to grow tired. He clumsily pawed at Skyfang, scratching him a little. Claw came to his rescue, clawing Skyfang's throat, then quickly diving under him. She slid on the branch, and swiftly hooked her claws on Skyfang's tail, tearing his fur, which made him hiss in pain and anger. Growling, he turned away from Burnleaf. Burnleaf looked behind him, expecting to see an angry Twilightsky, but she had vanished. He scanned the ground, and gasped, seeing her limp on the ground, surrounded by Leafsplash, Scorchedstripe, and Thunderecho, who were all mourning her death.

He turned back to help Claw, and gasped in shock. Skyfang was dangling from the branch, hanging on with his front claws. Burnleaf glanced at Claw, spotting anger in her gaze, and blood on her deadly claws. "Stop!" He yowled. Claw tuned her head sharply. "Why?" She spat, clawing at the branch, shredding the bark. She narrowed her eyes. "Did you call Skyfang to get RID of me?" she growled angrily. "N-" Burnleaf was cut off by Claw, who was now on top of him, slashing his neck. "Stop!" He yelped. Skyfang managed to haul himself onto the branch. His half brother leaped into the fight, dragging his claws down Claw's face. Burnleaf closed his eyes, confused and angry that his new friend had attacked him.

Suddenly Burnleaf didn't feel the branch anymore... just air. He felt like a leaf on the breeze. Then his mind went blank, his body limp. He heard a faint voice before he stopped thinking altogether... "I will kill you, Ghoststar!"

As Ghoststar fought Blazingstar, Ghoststar swiftly struck Blazingstar's throat, and his body thudded on the ground. He grinned and chuckled. Blazingstar had already lost five lives from this battle, only four more until he was gone forever. Thoughts and plans raced through his mind. Ghoststar wanted to rule all four clans, and torment them. He pushed the thought away as he noticed Blazingstar weakly getting up.

Suddenly a blur crashed into him, shredding their claws down his flank. He turned to see who it was, and stared at a black she-cat. "Die!" She spat, gouging her claws into his neck. Ghoststar remembered that he only had two lives left, and quickly reared up, then slammed his front paws into the black she-cat's flank, shoving her away from him. He spotted Blazingstar padding over to the she-cat, and saw his chance. Ghoststar leaped onto the other leader's back, and swiftly slashed his neck. Blazingstar shook him off, but Ghoststar was ready for that. He dove under Blazingstar's belly, clawing at it mercilessly. The she-cat slashed his flank, but he headbutted her away. Ghoststar slammed into Blazingstar, tearing at the other leader's throat wildly. Blazingstar stared at him, knowing that if Ghoststar kept attacking his throat, he would lose all his lives at once. Blazingstar turned and dashed away. Ghoststar laughed, and followed after him, his paws thudding on the ground. The she-cat tried to slam into him, but he quickened his paw-steps and the she-cat ran into a bush, yowling in anger. Ghoststar neared the weak Blazingstar and gathered strength in his hinds. He did a huge leap, landing on Blazingstar's back. Blazingstar fell from Ghoststar's weight, and yelped in pain. Ghoststar chuckly, and jumped off his back. He slowly padded around Blazingstar to face him. "Any last words?" He hissed.

* * *

Thank you for the awesome reviews! This might be a little boring. Skyfang and Claw are still fighting in the tree while Ghoststar and Blazingstar fight. Review a cat name and description and if it's good, it might be in the story. I need kit names for Ghoststar's kits also. Vote who dies: Skyfang or Claw? Thank you. -sophtiger


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ghoststar padded back to his camp in victory. Skyfang, a cat that had been exiled from Fang Clan, had joined Ice Clan, as well as a cat named Thunderecho. Blazingstar had been killed, and so had the deputy, Cloudstep. Ghoststar chuckled. Fang Clan was in chaos, and Ice Clan had two new warriors, Skyfang and Thunderecho. Ghoststar's deputy, Wavesplash, came up beside him. "That was a great battle," he meowed, shaking his silvery pelt. Skyfang came out of nowhere, meowing in agreement to Wavesplash's words. Wavesplash nodded to Skyfang. "You did well in that battle, killing Burnleaf and that rogue, Claw I believe." Skyfang mewed his thanks as the clan arrived at Ice Clan camp. Ghoststar leaped onto Tiny Oak, a tree with a very low branch that the leader stood on for meetings. Ghoststar yowled for the clan to gather. "Volepaw, Shinepaw, please come up," the leader mewed. The apprentices excitedly leaped onto the branch of Tiny Oak. "Do you promise to protect Ice Clan at all costs?" Ghoststar asked. Volepaw nodded. Shinepaw nervously mewed "Yes." "Then I now name you Volefang and Shineflower." The newly named warriors licked Ghoststar's shoulder in respect before jumping off the branch. Ghoststar also leaped off, and headed to the nursery. His mate, Foxyelp, looked up. "What should we name the kits?" she questioned Ghoststar. He padded towards his kits, resting his tail on a dark brown tom with black feet. "Rowankit," he mewed. Foxyelp nodded, then pointed at a orange she-cat with her tail. "Thornkit," she meowed. Ghoststar looked at the last kit, a black tom. "Midnightkit," he meowed proudly. The kits, Rowankit, Thornkit, and Midnightkit all mewed, happy with their names.

Thornpaw glared at her brothers, Rowanpaw and Midnightpaw. They were about to take the warriors assessment. Thornpaw was absolutely positive she would pass. Her brothers though... probably not. Thornpaw grinned.

Rowanpaw shifted his paws uneasily. Would he pass? He glanced at his brother and sister. Thornpaw was staring at him with a cold look in her eyes, and Midnightpaw was shaking nervously.

Two apprentices, a tom and she-cat, rushed up to him. They were both dusty gray, the tom with dark green eyes, the she-cat with dark amber eyes. "Wow, congratulations, you might be warriors soon," the she-cat chattered. The tom rolled his eyes. "Cool," he muttered. The she-cat bounced excitedly. "It's Highpaw, remember? And my brother Coldpaw. The new apprentices, you know us, right?" Rowanpaw nodded and turned, Ghoststar was about to begin their assessment.

Midnightpaw looked up at his father, Ghoststar. He was huge, strong, and handsome. Midnightpaw sighed. He would never be like Ghoststar. Just then, Ghoststar spoke. "Your assessment will now begin," he meowed, glancing at his kits. Midnightpaw saw his eyes flash with excitement, then turn back to looking serious. "You must catch as much prey as you can," Ghoststar continued.

Midnightpaw nervously shifted his pitch-black paws. He glanced at Rowanpaw. He was just as nervous as him. Midnightpaw looked back at Ghoststar. "You may now go," Ghoststar announced, looking like he was about to burst with pride.

Midnightpaw started to pad into the forest, then veered to the right, catching a scent of mouse. He dropped into a crouch as he came closer, unsheathing his silvery claws. He pounced onto the mouse, swiftly killing it with a bite to the throat.

After a while, Midnightpaw had gathered lots of prey. Suddenly, a cat popped out of the bushes. "Come back to camp," Wavesplash mewed to Midnightpaw. He nodded, and turned to race back to camp, the Ice Clan deputy at his heels.

Thornpaw stood on the branch of the Tiny Oak, along with her foolish brothers, Rowanpaw and Midnightpaw. Thornpaw sighed, ignoring Ghoststar as he meowed something about protecting the clan. Her ears perked as her father started to announce their names. "I now name you Rowanwood, Thornscratch, and Midnightmoon," Ghoststar meowed. Thornscratch licked her father's shoulder before leaping down. "I believe that is all for t-" Ghoststar was cut off as a cat burst into camp. It was Shadowgaze.

"Fang Clan is in chaos," she wailed. "They are having war against each other, you must help!" Ghoststar shifted his paws and flashed a grin. "Is that because my clan killed your leader and deputy?" He asked in a purr. "Y- Yes... but surely you will help?" Shadowgaze asked, tears streaming down her face. She burst out in a wail again as she spotted Skyfang. Ghoststar looked at her. "Yes..." he replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps we can help." his clan all stared at him in astonishment. "Help those kitty pets? No way!" exclaimed Skyfang. Ghoststar turned his head sharply to gaze at Skyfang. "Would you rather be exiled?" he questioned in a growl.

Skyfang shook in fear. "No," he replied, ears flattening. Ghoststar looked back at Shadowgaze. "One of my warriors will go to lead your clan... another will be deputy." Shadowgaze paused for a moment, but then nodded. Ghoststar glanced around. "Volefang will be your leader, and his mate, Shineflower, will be your deputy," he announced.

Volefang muttered goodbye to his clan, then he and Shineflower sadly padded out of Ice Clan camps, tails trailing on the ground. Everyone shouted goodbye, Volefang and Shineflower had been friendly and loyal clanmates... it was sad to lose them. Ghoststar hopped off the branch. "That is all," he meowed, starting to pad towards his den.

Volestar padded out of the Soul Water Cave, and Shadowgaze led him and Shineflower to Fang Clan camp. If Ice Clan and Fang Clan ever had a war... who would he fight? Volestar sighed and kept following Shadowgaze until they finally got to Fang Clan camp. Volestar gasped, and shook his pelt. There was a lot of work to be done before this clan returned to it's powerful state... a lot. And that would mean he would have to be loyal. A single tear fell from his eye, but he shook it off. He was loyal to Fang Clan now.

* * *

Hi! Please review, thank you. Also, I might do some "fun facts" every chapter... I'm not sure. But anyway, here's one. {Fun Fact: Originally, I was going to make Wavesplash die from sickness and Midnightmoon or Thornscratch would be deputy, but I decided to let Wavesplash live.} Ok, there it is. Thanks for reading Chapter Five of Attack Cats. Bye! :) -sophtiger


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Redstar's breath slowed. A faint meow could be heard before he slipped into darkness. "He's on his last life."

In the cave of the leaders den, Chilledice stared at the limp body of her mate, Redstar. "WHY?" She wailed. "Why wasn't it me?" The deputy, Robinstep, padded over to her and rested her fluffy white tail on the sad she-cat's shoulder. "It will be okay..." she assured Chilledice. Robinstep moved closer to Chilledice, murmuring soothing words. Chilledice eventually nodded and rose to her paws, tears still streaming down her face.

Chilledice gazed at her kits, a black tom and an orange she-kit. "Redkit," she whispered, glancing at the orange she-kit that looked just like Redstar. Her gaze moved to the black tom. "Splashkit," she mewed quietly. Robinstar and the deputy, Clashblaze, entered the nursery. "Beautiful names," meowed Clashblaze. "Yes," Robinstar agreed. Chilledice dipped her head in respect, forcing her eyes to stay open. "You look tired, we'll visit later," Robinstar meowed, turning to pad out of the nursery. Chilledice tried to argue, but they had already left. She nudged her kits closer to her, then closed her eyes sleepily.

Splashpaw stared up at his mentor, Clashblaze. "Do I REALLY have to clean the elders den?" He complained. Just then, an excited Redpaw bounced past with her mentor Talonscar trailing behind. "Where are we going to hunt?" she questioned him happily. "How about we hunt near the DustClan boundary?" he asked her, quickening his pawsteps. Splashpaw sighed. His sister got to do all the fun stuff! He angrily turned and marched towards the elder's den, growling to himself.

"Redpaw, do you promise to protect Red Clan at all costs?" Robinstar mewed. "Yes!" the young cat shouted. "Then I now name you Redstripe." Splashpaw glared at his sister. Just because she chased off a fox doesn't mean she's better than him!

Splashpaw's fur bristled as Redstripe bounded towards him happily. "Hi!" She exclaimed, skidding to a halt. "Go away," he hissed, then dashed out of camp. He could hear Redstripe calling after him to wait, but he kept running. He stopped and scented the air. "Where am I?" He muttered. There was no trace of any clan scent, not even his clan. Splashpaw wandered around, shouting Redstripe's name. Angry and confused, he ran into the forest, hoping somehow he would run into Redstripe or Chilledice.

Highpounce padded into the forest to hunt, her mate Rowanwood and her brother Coldeyes following. Rowanwood ran up beside her, ears perked. "Highpounce, I think there's a Red Clan cat in our territory... it could be an ambush." Highpounce brushed her pelt against him. "Go back to camp and fetch Thornscratch, Midnightmoon, and Swiftstep," she whispered. Rowanwood nodded and padded away. Coldeyes came up beside her. "A Red Clan cat dares to enter our territory?" her brother hissed. Highpounce glanced at him. "I don't know, but let's look."

Highpounce leaped onto a low branch and clawed her way up to the top of the tree. She scanned the area below her, eyes narrowed. "No sign of a Red Clan kitty pet around here," Coldeyes shouted. Highpounce kept surveying the forest, her dark amber eyes blinking. She meowed in surprise when she noticed a speck of black. "I found something," she meowed to Coldeyes when she landed on the ground, paws thudding on the earth. Coldeyes nodded, an evil glint in his dark green eyes. "Where," he mewed, glancing at her. "Up ahead," she replied.

Coldeyes quickened his pace, starting to run. Highpounce dashed after him, her paws turning into a blur of movement as she came up beside Coldeyes. "Stop," he meowed suddenly, skidding to a halt. Highpounce crashed into him, paws going in every direction. "Sorry," she mumbled, getting off of him and shaking her pelt. "It's fine..." he groaned, rising to his paws. "Why did you stop?" inquired Highpounce.

Her ears perked as she heard a thudding of paws, but relaxed when she saw it was just Rowanwood, Thornscratch, Midnightmoon, and Swiftstep. "I glimpsed a flash of black fur racing past," Coldeyes mewed, glancing at the other cats. Rowanwood issued out orders for his fellow clanmates to look for any Red Clan scent, then dashed away, muzzle raised. Highpounce looked at Coldeyes. "Let's walk towards the Red Clan boundary line," she suggested. "Okay," Coldeyes replied, starting to pad forwards. Suddenly a yowl echoed through the air. "WE ARE THE FIFTH CLAN!"

Highpounce hissed in surprise as several cats leaped out at them. Soon after, more cats jumped out, growling. A massive golden tom stepped towards Highpounce. "We are Arctic Clan..." he meowed, a grin showing on his face. A small white she-cat brushed past the obvious leader. "I'm the deputy," she mewed, almost in a whisper. "My name is Snowstorm." Highpounce glanced at Coldeyes in fear. A fifth clan?

Rowanwood's ears suddenly perked as he heard cats growling. He skidded to a halt and turned to race back to his mate, in fear that she was hurt. When he got there, his jaw dropped in shock. A bunch of cats, as big as a clan, stood before him. He looked at Highpounce and Coldeyes. "What's going on," he mouthed to them. Highpounce sighed. Coldeyes just stared at the ground. "A fifth clan," Coldeyes murmured. Rowanwood glanced at a big golden tom, a white she-cat beside him. "Get out of Ice clan territory," he hissed, claws unsheathing. "It will be Arctic clan territory soon..." the golden tom meowed, a calm tone in his voice. Rowanwood, Coldeyes, and Highpounce watched in horror as more cats slid out of the shadows. "Shadowpaw, come here," the gold tom muttered to a light gray tom with pitch-black paws. The apprentice nodded and padded forward, his claws glinting in the light of the sun. "Get out of our territory," he growled. "Or die..." All of the cats grinned, unsheathing their claws at the same time. Coldeyes stubbornly shook his head. "No," he meowed, a growl erupting from his throat. "This is Ice Clan territory." The gold tom stared at him. "I, Lionstar, now claim this territory for Arctic Clan!" His clan yowled in agreement, flexing their claws, obviously eager for battle.

Suddenly, a black tom emerged from the woods. His ears flattened as he looked around. "Where am I?" he mumbled quietly. Coldeyes turned his head sharply. "Red Clan," he hissed, then leaped onto the tom, clawing him viciously. They rolled around the clearing until Lionstar pounced on them and separated the growling cats. "I don't mean to be on any other clan's territory!" the black tom wailed, stomping a bloody paw. Lionstar padded around the black tom, and flicked his tail.

"Do you wish to join Arctic Clan?" He questioned. "No!" The tom mewed firmly. "I'm in Red Clan!" The golden tom stopped, and an eery silence filled the air. "Join..." the golden tom mewed, shifting his paws. "Or die." The black tom shivered. "Okay..." he said shakily, backing away from the leader. "I'll join," he whispered. "What's your name?" Lionstar questioned. "Splashpaw," the tom answered.

Lionstar grinned. "The more members, the better." He flicked his tail. "Let's go claim their camp. Kill any cat who tries to stop us. Splashpaw, you're in charge of attacking the nursery." Splashpaw shuddered but nodded, and the huge group of cats followed Lionstar as he slowly padded towards Ice Clan camp, sniffing the air for scents and calling out names to attack certain dens. Highpounce stood, frozen in shock at what had just happened. Lionstar's voice was fading away, the last words she caught were "Splashpaw, you lead Shadowpaw, Troutpaw, Frozenpaw, Carppaw, Rainpaw, Deadpaw, Leafpaw, Snowypaw, Lionpaw, Turtlepaw, and Wolfpaw to attack the nursery... I think all of our apprentices can manage a few queens."

Highpounce's jaw dropped. They had so many apprentices! Ice Clan only had one, Streampaw. Since Ghoststar ordered Volestar and Shineflower to leave, that meant fewer warriors. Also, Blacksky had died because of a badger attack. Coldeyes interrupted her thoughts of terror. "We should go help our clan," he muttered. "Yes..." Highpounce replied. Rowanwood brushed against her.

"It's alright," he soothed. "No, it's not!" Highpounce snapped angrily, hearing a distant wail of a clanmate. Just then, Thornscratch and Midnightmoon emerged from a few bushes. "We heard a battle," Midnightmoon meowed anxiously. "But you don't look hurt."

Thornscratch glared at Midnightmoon. "Brother, you're so foolish. Don't state the obvious." Midnightmoon hissed in reply, ears flattening. Highpounce stared at the fighting littermates. "We have a bigger battle going on," she hissed. "We can't be fighting in a time like this! A fifth clan has arrived, Arctic Clan, and they are trying to destroy Ice Clan!" Midnightmoon nodded, and Thornscratch reluctantly looked away from Midnightmoon, slowly nodding in agreement. "Well, then let's go," Coldeyes interrupted, impatiently shifting his paws. The cats all dashed to camp, their claws unsheathed.

Scorchstep, a dark brown tom with orange paws and a white tipped tail, led a group of Dust Clan warriors to Ice Clan territory. Up ahead, he could see the other batch of warriors, which was being led by Echostar.

Deadlyfrost, Scorchstep's mate, padded beside him. She flicked the tom's ear with her tail. "Hey!" Scorchstep purred, brushing against her. Deadlyfrost happily purred back. "We're at the boundary, let's run to their camp to help them fight that 'Fifth Clan' full of kitty pets!" Echostar called. Several yowls of agreement were heard, and the groups started to surge forwards, all of their paws a blur as they dashed to Ice Clan's aide.

Ghoststar licked his chest fur calmly in his den. This wasn't a big deal... his clan would be fine. It was just a lot of apprentices attacking the nursery. His head shot up, ears perked, as more cats than you could count surged into the camp. Ghoststar's fur bristled and he unsheathed his claws. Floodfall, his medicine cat, and Wavesplash, the deputy, rushed into his cave-like den.

"You're on your last life," fretted Floodfall. Wavesplash nodded. "She's right, you mustn't fight, or you'll die." Ghoststar's fur bristled even more. "I'm not just going to sit in my den, protected, while my clan risks their lives for a fox-dung leader that can't fight!" Ghoststar snarled. He turned and raced out of his den to fight.

Ghoststar first confronted a small light brown she-cat, whom looked fairly easy to beat. He raised his paw and swiped the she-cat's throat. She struck back with a weak blow to his shoulder. Ghoststar chuckled as he slammed into her. They rolled on the ground, Ghoststar getting in the most blows. Finally the she-cat went limp, blood gushing out of her wounds.

Ghoststar grinned and turned to face another attacker. He gasped, seeing a huge golden tom. "I'm Lionstar," the tom stated calmly, eyes glinting battle-hungrily. Ghoststar felt a sudden wave of fear wash over him, but he shrugged it off. He could beat this kittypet. Ghoststar did his best fast death blow, he slid under Lionstar, gouged his claws in his belly, then slipped out from under him and pounced on his back, swiftly striking Lionstar's neck. Lionstar shook Ghoststar off, and dragged his claws down his forehead.

Ghoststar responded with quick blows to Lionstar's throat, then the gold tom went limp, losing a life. When the tom woke, he leaped to his paws, hissing. He barreled into Ghoststar, furiously tearing at his throat. Ghoststar gasped when the golden tom struck his eyes fiercely, making his vision blur, then go black.

Ghoststar yelped in fear... he was BLIND! He felt pain shoot through him as Lionstar kept attacking... and eventually... he went limp.

Dust Clan rushed into Ice Clan camp, and immediately the 'fifth clan' ran away, a big golden tom in the lead. Echostar looked around Ice Clan camp, her eyes widening as she noticed the lifeless body of Ghoststar. Floodfall was sitting near the limp leader, treating the wounds of Wavesplash. "There," the medicine cat mumbled sadly, grieving for the loss of the Ice Clan leader. Echostar knew that she had Ice Clan blood in her, and felt a pang of sorrow looking at Ghoststar's dead body.

Scorchstep brushed past Echostar to pad into the clearing, many other Dust Clan warriors following, to grieve for the fallen warriors. Moonpath, the DustClan medicine cat, padded over to Floodfall, herbs in her jaws.

That night, Wavesplash padded into the Soul Water Cave after he told Floodfall to wait outside. He calmly sat down and touched his nose to a small pool of water.

Wavesplash opened his eyes, knowing that he was in Soul Clan's starry territory. Nine cats emerged, and he gasped when he noticed Ghoststar among them.

The first cat stepped forward, a white she-cat he didn't recognize. "I am Icestar, the first leader of IceClan," she mewed. "With this life, I give you love." Surprisingly, Wavesplash felt a huge shock course through his pelt, afterwards leaving him panting for breath. The she-cat glanced back at him as she padded back to her spot in the line. "My kits died... hopefully you will not experience what happened to me." After she spoke, another cat walked forwards. "I am Fangstar," meowed the dusty gray tom. "I am the cat that created the clans. With this life I give you loyalty. Always serve your clan." A jolt rippled through him, but not as painful as before. Fangstar dipped his head and padded back.

The third cat was Ghoststar. He padded towards Wavesplash. "I think you know who I am," he chuckled. "With this life I give you kindness. I wish I had been kinder in my lifetime," Ghoststar mewed. As usual, a shock ran through him.

The fourth cat padded forwards. "I am Claw. I tried to save my friend but failed. We are both in Soul Clan now, because of Skyfang. With this life I give you trust. I trusted my new friend, Burnleaf, until the end." A jolt went into Wavesplash, making him jump. He hadn't expected it to hurt that much.

A fifth cat stepped towards Wavesplash. "I was the first leader of DustClan, Duststar," he mewed. "I supplied Fangstar with enough cats to make the clans. I thought of him as a friend, so I helped him without a second thought. With this life I give you friendship." A ripple jolted through Wavesplash, and he sighed thankfully after it was gone.

The sixth cat was Blazingstar, and he gave him the life of mercy. His slightly angry words rang through his mind. "Ghoststar killed me without mercy. I hope you're a better leader." The seventh was Blackstar, and he gave Wavesplash a life of knowledge. "If you know you will die, save another from doing so as well," he had meowed.

The eighth life was of sorrow, given to him by Shadowgaze. "You will have many deaths and sad happenings in your nine lives, but move on," the she-cat had mewed to him. "I killed myself when Volestar took over the role of leader. I thought of my mate whenever I saw him. I wish I had moved on. Hopefully you will be smarter."

Finally, the ninth life. An elderly gray tom slowly made his way towards Wavestar. "I am Sageleaf, FangClan's first deputy. I never disobeyed my clan, always following the rules. With this life I give you responsibility."

Wavestar dipped his head at the nine cats, and they slowly faded away, and he opened his eyes. "How did it go?" Floodfall inquired as they padded back to camp. "Fine..." Wavestar replied. When they were back at camp, Wavestar slid into his nest with a rabbit to eat, still in awe of his dream at the Soul Water Cave.

Wavestar stood, proud that he was about to make three kits into apprentices for the first time. The excited six-moon kits hopped onto the Tiny Oak's branch, clinging on with their claws. Wavestar shuffled sideways a bit, giving the kits more room.

"Until you earn your warrior names, you shall be known as Rabbitpaw, Sleetpaw, and Leafpaw," Wavestar meowed. Rabbitpaw, a light brown she-cat, stared up at him, waiting for him to announce her mentor. Wavestar quickly glanced around the gathered cats below him. "Rabbitpaw, your mentor will be Skyfang." Rabbitpaw licked his shoulder and leaped off the branch.

Sleetpaw, a gray tom that looked almost blue, bounced excitedly on the branch. "Sleetpaw, your mentor will be Rowanwood." Sleetpaw swiftly licked the leader's shoulder then hopped off the branch, leaving only Leafpaw left.

"Leafpaw, your mentor will be Thunderingbreeze." The dark brown she-cat happily licked his shoulder and jumped off the branch. Next, Wavestar had a warriors ceremony for Streampaw, who he named Streamice. Wavestar shook his pelt and quickly licked his chest fur before he began speaking again.

"Ghoststar was a great leader, but he made a mistake when he sent Volestar and Shineflower to FangClan. We need them, and I'm sure all of you miss them," Wavestar mewed. Sudden shouts of happiness were yelled out. "I will lead a small patrol to FangClan camp, but first, I must pick a deputy." The clan's cheers of joy suddenly fell silent, and the only sound heard was a birds chirp.

"The deputy will be Coldeyes," Wavestar announced, hoping he'd made the right decision. "Coldeyes, you will be in charge while I'm out of camp." The deputy nodded, excitement sparking in his eyes. Wavestar cleared his throat. "The patrol will consist of Thunderingbreeze, Leafpaw, Rowanwood, Sleetpaw, Skyfang, Rabbitpaw, and Thornscratch. I'm sure this will be a great experience for the new apprentices." The three littermates nodded happily. "Let's go," meowed Wavestar, leaping off Tiny Oak. Coldeyes ushered out orders for a border patrol and hunting patrol as the cats padded out of camp.

Wavestar led the seven cats near the edge of IceClan territory, until finally the stench of FangClan washed over them. He was worried about what the FangClan cats would think about Skyfang being in their territory, but hopefully they wouldn't care much.

Wavestar padded into FangClan camp, his clanmates following. Volestar, who was sharing a rabbit with Shineflower near the nursery, looked up. "Why are you here, Wavesplash?" Volestar inquired. "It's Wavestar now," he replied. Volestar stared at him for a moment in surprise. "How did he die?" He asked, a glint of sorrow in his gaze. "A cat named Lionstar created a clan, ArcticClan, then attacked us," Wavestar meowed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," mewed Shineflower. Two kits suddenly bounced up to the bunch of cats. "Mom, Dirtkit won't play clan invasion with us!" they complained. A light brown kit pounced on one of the other kits, a black she-kit. "I won't play because you want me to be a cat that dies at the beginning!" he mewed.

Wavestar, Shineflower, Volestar, and Wavestar's seven clanmates meowed with laughter. Volestar flicked his tail. "These are our kits, Dirtkit, Cavekit, and Mistkit." Shineflower nodded. "Dirtkit is the light brown tom, Cavekit is the dark brown tom, and Mistkit is the black she-kit. They are five moons, soon they will be apprentices," she mewed.

"Congratulations," meowed Wavestar. Volestar purred his thanks. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to chat, Wavestar," Volestar meowed. Wavestar sighed. "We need warriors more than ever now, with LionClan settling in our territory..." he mewed. "So I took a small patrol here to get you both back." Volestar glanced at Shineflower anxiously. "It's up to Shineflower. I'm willing to go if she agrees," mewed the tom. Shineflower looked back at Volestar, seeing a plea in his gaze. She glanced at her kits, then looked back at Volestar. "I guess," she muttered. Wavestar purred gratefully.

"Would it be okay if I apprenticed your kits early?" he asked. Volestar nodded in reply, twitching his ear. "We should go, Wavestar," mewed Sleetpaw. "Yes," agreed Rabbitpaw, Leafpaw, and Skyfang. Wavestar nodded. "Volestar, you must pick a cat to lead FangClan before we leave," Wavestar mewed.

Volestar turned to glance at the staring eyes of FangClan. He would be very sad to leave it... Volestar shook his head. He could never be loyal to FangClan, even if he tried his best. IceClan was his true clan. "Lightningshock, you are a young but clever warrior. You will lead my clan," announced Volestar. Lightningshock dipped his head, shock clear in his gaze. "I know I shouldn't pick the deputy yet... but when I do, I will pick Glarelight," Lightningshock said.

After that, Wavestar gathered his clanmates and left FangClan camp.

* * *

Lionstar might have kits if you review some names. Also, whoever reviews a warrior in DustClan's name first, I might make them deputy, because I'm thinking about making either Scorchstep or Echostar die. Also, the DustClan warrior can't be made-up. It has to be a name mentioned in the story. Review kit names, apprentice names, warrior names, or rogue/loner names, and I might put them in the story. Review ideas for chapters, characters, basically anything. Review, review, review! :) Thank you! -sophtiger


End file.
